One way or another JMac Christmas fic
by jessecraze
Summary: When Jesse McCartney auditions to get back into theater, he gets more than just the main part! He will use all his might and effort to make it home for christmas and he certianly wont go home alone. One way or another...


Here is my newest work, a christmas fan-fic, about romance and the magic of christmas.  
>The majourity of this story line, was a dream I had about Jesse and I! However, I didn't get to finish the dream and it ended on a bad note So I am writting this story, to finish the story on what I would like to happen. I'm not in this story, though I hope you enjoy it 3 Please leave me a review if you this story (: If so, i'll post more stories 3<p>

Chapter 1.

Jesse's pov..

It was a sunny but breezy day in L.A. I was on my way to an audition for a play. While I stand there pumping gas, a car pulls up next to me on the other side of the pump and a beautiful, brunette, girl gets out with shades on. She slides them up on her head and unscrews the cap on her car, pulling off the hose to pump gas in her car as well. I kind of glanced around the pump, to see her and she saw me back! I tried to act like I was minding my own business, though she smiled so pretty at me. I smiled back and then snapped out of things, so I could put the hose away. I closed the lid on my car and then got my receit out of the pump. I went to look at the girl one more time and she wasn't there! She must have went inside. I sighed and got in my car, so I wouldn't be late for my audition. Little did I know when I got in the office and sat down to wait my turn, the girl would walk in 5 minutes after me! She signed in and then when she turned around and saw me, she waved at me with a smile, walking over to an empty chair across the room and sat down. I smiled back in shock, that she was here. Was she auditioning for this play too? As hard as it was, we couldn't keep from looking back at each other, grinning big and giggling. Soon I was awaken out of my stare, as they called my name. I go up to the door and before I go in, the lady says, 'Good luck, Mr. McCartney!' I nodded saying 'Thank you.' Took a deep breath and entered the room. I announced my full name, my age, where i'm from, what song and lines I would be doing and then got right to it. When I was finished, they clapped and then everyone said, 'We'll call you as soon as you got the part!' I nodded with reliefe, shaking each of their hands and leaving the room right away. As I come out the door, the girl is standing right infront of me, waiting to get inside. Before I hold the door open for her, I say, 'You nervious?' She nods, bitting her bottom lip and then I 'You'll be fine. Good luck sweetie!' She looked up at me with the cutest grin and said, 'Thanks!' Then she went into the room and I just stood there, thinking of what to do now. I really wanted to get to know who she was. Would she want to get to know me too? So I sat back in my chair and waited for her, hoping she'd agree to have lunch with me or something. It didn't take more than ten minutes and she was walking back out of the room, with that cute grin still on her face. I stood up quick and walked right up to her. She looked up at me shocked and said, 'Oh hey!' I smiled and said, 'How do you think you did?' She shrugged and said, 'I feel pretty good about it. 'Yea?' I said with a big grin. She nodded big and said, 'Yea I think i'll get a call back.' I still smiled dorky as can be and said, 'Wanna have some lunch? My treat!' She grinned again and said, 'Um, ok. Sure...' I just stood there in amazement and then finally snapped out of things and said, 'Ok well, c'mon!' She followed me looking shy, facing the ground as she walked. I start towards the parking lot then stopped her and said, 'Whoa wait, I didn't catch your name...' She looked up at me with a giggle and said, 'Oh it's ok. I'm Scarlett!' I processed her name real good and then said, 'Pretty name. I'm Jesse!' She lit up and said, 'Well you are a very sweet, guy, Jesse!' I felt myself blushing and then off we went to lunch. There was a small, chinese restaraunt we went to. While we sat and ate, we talked and I thought we'd never stop talking and laughing. Finally she stood up, putting her jacket on and I said, 'You cold?' She shook her head and said, 'No, I have to go. I have things to do and it's getting late. Thank you for lunch, tho!' I stood up as well, helping her with her jacket and then said, 'Would it be alright if I called you sometime?' She nodded and said, 'I don't see why not!' I grinned super big and said, 'Great.' I pulled out my phone and started typing in the numbers she said to me. Then I pushed the 'store' button and looked back up at her. She just stood there looking so cute. Then I couldn't hold back and hugged her, kissing her cheeck. Right away, her cheecks turned somewhat red and she smiled so big at me sayig, 'Talk to you later!' I nodded and said, 'Ok. Hey, drive safe!' She giggled and kept walking off. I sighed and then asked for the waiter, so I could pay our bill. A week later, I get a call about getting the part in the play. I'm very pleased to hear that I got the main part. Now curious about Scarlett, I call her up. She too got a part in the play, though it's not my main love interest. I then tell her i'm still interested in her, in real life! I know that has made her very nervious. Yet I can't help myself and invite her to dinner for the weekand, before the first play practice! With my luck, she agreed. I'm very excited and hopeful for what might happen between us. Finally the weekand came and I showed up at Scarlett's condo door. After a couple of knocks, she opened the door looking so pretty. She had on a sparkly, red, dress with her long, hair, all to the side on her left shoulder. She went to put her coat on and I quickly started helping her. Then she smiled at me and said, 'Let me grab my purse!' I nodded and waited. Once she got it and put it up on her shoulder, I escorted her out to my car. We drove to a fancy, yet small place. We sat down in our seats and then picked up the menus. Scarlett set her's down to face me and said, 'Thank you for bringing me here!' I smiled feeling so excited about this date and said, 'Oh, youre welcome! I'm glad you came!' She smirked and then faced back down at her menu. After awhile, I could see she was struggling, so I suggested a few things for her. Then the waiter came and offered up some wine. We both nodded and waited as he poured us each some in our glasses. Then we got right to ordering our food. While waiting on our food, I had plenty of questions to ask her. Our food came after that, we ate and then she said, 'Now it's my turn to ask you some questions. You can't know everything about me and me know nothing about you!' I blushed and said, 'Ok, go for it!' She asked me some untill our desert came. We ate some and then headed back out. Once we got back to her condo, I stood infront of her door with her, hoping she'd invite me inside. Instead she suprised me, gave me a sweet kiss right on my lips and said, 'Good night Jesse. See you at practice on Monday?' I nodded slowly, so shocked and happy for the kiss. Then she went inside, shutting her door slowly, waving to me. I waved back and then rubbed the back of my head, still shocked and unsure how to feel. I was really excited, yet I didn't wanna act like a little kid on christmas. For the rest of the weekand, I couldn't stop thinking of Scarlett and was very excited for how our first practice would be! I do hope things can grow between us. I can so picture us as a couple. I can even see me taking her to see my family in New York this christmas and holding her by the fireplace! (So magical)

Chapter 2.

Monday comes and I am actually up, making sure I shave close and look good. I get to the practice and can't believe my eyes, at the crowd of people. I'm so excited when I see Scarlett sitting in the third row, talking to some girl. I rush up to her and sit right next to her. She turns to face me and says, 'Hey you! Did you have a nice weekand?' I nod and say, 'I did alot of thinking.' She smirks at me says, 'And...' Right when i'm about to ask her out, the producer of the play comes out on stage, demanding complete silence and our full attention! I sigh and just smile at Scarlett. We listen and I try not to be destracted, though i'm looking over at Scarlett sitting with her leg crossed, her long, sexy, legs. Shes wearing the prettiest skirt and top, she has a burrae on her head and had a scarf on for looks I assumed, becuase I didn't think it was as cold today, as it was yesterday! Once the producer left the stage, I quickly said to Scarlett, 'Would you be my girlfriend?' She looked over at me caught off guard and said, 'What?' I went to explain and then they were calling the two main parts up to the stage. I jumped up and ran for the stage, so frustrated. I wanted so bad to tell Scarlett I liked her as more than a friend and wanted to be with her. I guess it had to wait though! so I go up on stage and they are introducing me to 'Emily Elizabeth'! She was very pretty, yet I wasn't getting the same excitement, rush, that I feel when I look at Scarlett. I tried to show some kind of chremistry though, to show we could work well together and make believers out of the audience when they watch our performaces! Emily seemed to be looking at me like she thought I was very handsome! I just played along with everything. Finally when practice was about over, I saw Scarlett heading to her car. I ran after her shouting, 'Scarlett! Please Wait!' She stopped and turned around, seeing me run to her. She smiled and said, 'Hey, you ok? What's wrong?' I smiled out of breath and said, 'You're not apart of my life, thats whats wrong!' She giggled and said, 'Wow. You mean that?' I nodded and said, 'I've been trying to ask you out all mornning!' Scarlett was blushing some, then she took my hands into her's and said, 'I'd love to be your girlfriend!' I lit up and was so excited, I held her and gave her a sweet, kiss. She kissed me back and after we let go, I said, 'Dinner, tonight?' She nodded and said, 'Ok. Pick me up at 6?' I nodded too and said, 'Ok. See you then!' Then we slowly let go of each other and left to get ready. When it was almost 6, I left to Scarlett's. I got there, knocked on her door and waited for her to come. When she came to the door, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up! Scarlett was wearing a little, flowing, black, dress! The straps were thing, then she had red, shaw, she was wearing over her shoulders, then both sides came down and wrapped over her arms. I wanted so bad to kiss her, then she went off for her purse. I just sighed and waited. Then she came back and said, 'Ok, i'm ready.' She smiled so pretty and I finally reach in to kiss her lips. Scarlett just grinned so sexy and started walking on out, shutting her door. I stuck out my arm and she gripped onto it. Then I lead her to my car. We go off to yet another restaraunt. We order and start talking right away. I compliment her and say, 'Everything about you, just looks perfect tonight!' She giggles kind of shy and says, 'I can't believe you!' I look at her odd and said, 'What?' Then she smirks and says, 'You are too sweet. I feel like i'm dreamming you and you aren't even real!' I laugh and say, 'Don't worry, i'm real. Are you?' She laughs too and says, 'I'm not sure. This is all just so fast and sweet. I've never been three dates with the same guy, that I wasn't completely swept off my feet by!' I could truely feel my face all red and then our food came. We ate and talked a little more, waiting on some desert again. That came, we ate it and then started walking out to my car, As we slowly walk outside, Scarlett starts rubbing her arms like she's cold. I quickly take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. She grins up at me and says, 'Wow, thank you.' I give her yet another kiss on her lips and say, 'You are welcome!' Then we finally get to my car and I open up the door for her. She gets in and then I shut it, rushing around to the driver's side. We drive back to her condo and I walk her back up to her door. She pulls her keys out of her purse and unlocks her door. Then she faces me and i'm begging to hear her ask me to come inside awhile to be with her romanticly! Ofcourse she just smiles at me sly and says, 'What?' I shrug and say, 'I hope you had a good dinner.' She nods and says, 'Thank you very much, Jesse!' I nod and then hold up her chin, so I can kiss her. We start kissing and right away, I wrap my arms around her waist. She then put her left arm around my neck and presses herself in. It's so nice, I just keep kissing her. Eventually though, she lets go and smiles so pretty. I smile too and say, 'You are a fantastic, kisser!' Scarlett smirks and says, 'You kiss well, yourself.' Ofcourse I just stand there longer, still waiting for her to ask me in with her. Then she starts to slowly take off my jacket, handing it to me. I just stare at the jacket, while holding it, feeling disappointed. She starts in her house and then says to me, 'It's only our third date or i'd ask you to stay over.' I frown and then say, 'It's ok.' Scarlett kisses the tip of her finger and then presses it to my lips, slowly closing her condo door and waving to me. I wave back, sigh and then start to put my jacket back on, as I leave. Ofcourse i'm not giving up on her. The next mornning, I make it to practice a little late. I quickly sit down next to Scarlett again and when she sees me, she smiles so pretty and waves. I kiss her cheeck and put my arm around her. Ofcourse, Scarlett looks gorgeous yet again. Then while the producer is talking, I can't hardly controll my hormoans and start to rub her arm. She kinda lays her head on my shoulder some and then i'm called up to the stage with Emily again. I sigh and remove my arm from Scarlett, as she sits up. I rush up on stage and the producer is giving out ideas, hints, tips and lots of structers, as to how, he wants the romance to be protrayed! I just go along with it and kinda glance out in the audience, at my Scarlett, as the producer says, 'Make the audience think that you are so passionately inlove, you can't be one inch of a second away from her.' I just grin at Scarlett, becuase i'm already feeling that way, just not about Emily. Scarlett grins back and mouths the words, 'I love you.' to me. I'm lit up and then face back to the producer, so I pay close attention to what he says. Finally it's all over and i'm walking with Scarlett to her car, holding hands wirh her. We get to her car and I grin at her saying, 'I love you too!' She looks somewhat red and then says, 'So you'll take me out again tonight?' I nod and say, 'I'll take you out everynight.' She giggles and says, 'Ok, same time as last night?' I nod again, kiss her cheeck and say, 'See you baby.' She grins and then gets in her car. I drive away and i'm anxious to see what shes going to wear tonight and since it's the fourth date, if i'll get to stay with her tonight. Once i'm ready, I pack a small over night bag, which Scarlett has no clue about. I pick her up again and i'm sure blown away, to see her in a pink dress, this time. She's so beautiful as always. It's very cold tonight and so I cut out the chit-chat and rush her to my car, which is still on. We get to the restaraunt and quickly sit down. We order and talk some more. Scarlett ask me about what I think of Emily Elizabeth. I'm somewhat shocked she ask that and say, 'Well she's alright.' Scarlett laughs and says, 'Yea, she reminds me of one of my stuck up aunts!' I smirk and say, 'Wow.' Scarlett giggles out loud and then our food comes. Again, we eat, talk some more, eat some desert and then head back to her condo. It's so cold as we walk up to her door. I have my jacket around her again, yet it's shocking how cold it is in L.A. The wind is even blowing pretty strong. I start rubbing Scarlett's arms, as she opens the door. Then she turns to me and says, 'Did you leave the car on?' I shake my head no and say, 'Was I supposed to?' She shakes her head no and says, 'Come inside awhile and get warm.' I grin big and say, 'Thank you.' She smiles and pulls me inside. Once we are in, she set my jacket over a small chair by the door, hangs up her keys and sets her purse down on her counter. Then I get a good look around at the small but cozey area. Scarlett offers me to sit on her couch and then offers me a drink. I ask what she has and she says, 'Sparkling white, sound ok?' I nod and say, 'Yea great.' She pulls two glasses our of her cabnet and starts pouring us some. Right away, I start feeling turned on. I just try to be still and paitent. I don't wanna rush her into anything. Then she sets down next to me, handing me a drink. We sip our wine a little and then she says, 'Do you mind if I change? I don't wanna wrinkle or spill anything on this dress. It's new!' I nod and say, 'Go right ahead, sweetie. I'll wait for you.' Quickly Scarlett stands up, sitting her glass back on the counter and then takes off in the other room. She yells out to me and says, 'There's a controller next to you on the end table, if you wanna turn on some music.' I yell back and say, 'Ok.' I look to my right and pick up the small, black, ipod controller. I click the 'power' button and on comes ginuwine, 'So anxious' I smile and start to losen my tie some. Finally Scarlett comes back out, in a soft pink, silk, robe. I look at her so amazed and I already feel like I can't be still. She curls up next to me and lays on my shoulder. I rub her arm and kiss the top of her head, holding her tight. We just sat there enjoying the music and then Scarlett yawned. I smiled and said, 'Are you tired?' She nodded and said, 'I'll be fine. It's only 9:30.' I just grinned big and said, 'So i'm just wondering.' She looked up at me in my eyes and said, 'Whats that?' I smiled sly and said, 'This is now the fourth date. How many dates would I have to take you on, for you to ask me to stay?' After looking in my eyes for a second, she said, 'Jesse, would you like to stay the night?' I lit up like a christmas tree and started kissing her lips. Scarlett kissed mine back and before I knew it, I had her layed back on the couch, kissing down her neck. She moaned out and said, 'We can go on in my bed, if you'd like. It's much more comfortable, than the couch.' I stood up, picking her up in my arms and she giggled, pointing the way. I get into her bed room and toss her onto her bed. Then I climb up onto her and go back to kissing her neck. She moans again and goes to undo my pants. Another five mintues and shes got me rolling around with her under the covers, making passionate love with her! Two hours later, we are just laying in the bed laughing and talking. Scarlett is laying on my chest, her body pressed up against mine. Then she laughs and says, 'I'm not cold anymore.' I smirk and say, 'No, i'm not either!' We laugh some more and then I lean my head down to kiss her. Then she raises up to look over at her clock and says, 'It's almost 1:00. Shouldn't we get some sleep for practice tomarrow?' I nod and say, 'Want me to shut off the light?' She nods and then after I flick the switch, Scarlett lays back on me and snuggles up to me. I hug her up and say, 'Good night baby.' Scarlett says 'good night.' as well and then we shut our eyes to sleep.

Chapter 3.

Scarlett's pov.  
>I get situated next to Bri, my new theater buddy! She's really sweet but ends up being very curious. She questions my relationship with Jesse and since I feel like I can trust her, I say, 'Well we stayed together last night. That's why we are so late becuase we over slept!' Bri smirked and said, 'Ooh, well that must have been nice. It was super cold last night!' I blushed and said, 'He's amazing.' Bri grinned big at me and then I looked back up at the stage, watching Jesse act so serious. I thought he was terrific and very passionate! After practice, Jesse walked me to my car. He squeezed me tight and said, 'Wanna come to my place tonight?' I giggled and said, 'Really? I'd love that. We have practice again tomarrow, though. You promise we wont be up late?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Ofcourse not. We will be in bed by 11, at the latest!' I laughed and said, 'Ok. I'll pack clothes. You picking me up around 6? I have no clue where you live.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I'll pick you up babe!' Then Jesse leaned into me so sweetly and gave me a kiss. We both left. At 6:03pm, I had my bag packed and I was all dressed up. Jesse knocked on my door and was lit up, when I opened up. He took my bag for me and carried it to his car. I followed him out and got in the car with him. When I got to his house, I was amazed by the christmas decorations and the smell of the food has had cooking. He allowed me to get comfortable and showed me where I could freshin up! Then he rushed into the kitchen to finish dinner. When I was ready, I came down to the dinning table. Jesse was serving the food and grinning so big at me! I smiled big too and said, 'Wow Jesse. You go all out around this time of year, don't you?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Well my family is from New York and you know how christmas is in New York!' I smirked and said, 'Yea I do, actually. I grew up in Manhatten!' Jesse's eyes got big and said, 'Hey, so did I! What high school did you go to?' I sighed and said, 'I moved out here to Califorina before then! I only get to go back to New York to see my extended family at christmas time!' Jesse smirked and said, 'I have family there too. Maybe around christmas we could both take a visit to New York?' I smiled big and said, 'I'd love that so much Jesse!' Then we sat down and ate quietly. After that, Jesse poured us more wine and went over to his ipod player. He turned up the music and asked me to dance with him. I smirked and took his hand. With wine in one hand, Jesse took my other hand and we slowly swayed to the smooth music: .comwatch?v=VJ-HvhqujCM We danced and finally Jesse took my wine from me, set it down and wrapped his arms around me more, allowing me to lay against him and dance more into the song. I giggled and said, 'You are the sweetest guy i've ever met!' Jesse looked down into my eyes with a big smile and said, 'I enjoy having you in my life now! I look foward waking up everyday to see you!' Then I leaned up and kissed him sweetly. Jesse pressed into me and held onto my waist, squeezing me a little tighter now. Once we were further into things, Jesse let go of me with a huge grin on his face, took my hand into his allowing our fingers to lock and then walked me upstairs with him. I slowly followed him up till we enetered his bedroom. Then Jesse wrapped his arms back around me and kissed on my neck. I smiled and said, 'You didn't get enough last night?' Jesse looked into my eyes so serious, shaking his head no and then grinned at me. I grinned back and felt behind my dress for my zipper. I found it, pulled it down and let my dress fall. Jesse just watched me intensely and then slowly unbottuned his dress shirt. I smirked at him and helped him by pulling down the zipper on his dress pants. Jesse started kissing me again and quickly we found ourselves falling back on his bed rolling around and kissing. We both moaned out of breath as we tossed and turned with each other. Jesse finally sat up with me giggling and said, 'Wow we haven't even actually done anything yet and i'm already satisfied! I smiled and said, 'Hey Jesse?' He smiled and said, 'Yes sweetie?' I smiled kind of shy and then as I rub my hands up his chest over his shoulders I said, 'I love you!' Jesse smiled bigger and then as he was about to kiss me again, he said, 'I love you too!' Then we layed completely back on the bed and finally made sweet love! We fell asleep and forgot to set our alarm. So ofcourse we were late again! We rush to get ready and hurry into the theater for practice! The director and Producer are both very upset with Jesse. I plop next to Bri and she whispers to me in a very upset, tone, 'You slep with him again?' I smirked and said, 'Well, maybe...' Bri sighed and said, 'You are gonna get yourselves fired, if you keep comming in late becuase you stay up all night fooling around!' I giggled and said, 'Will you relax? If you were in my shoes last night, you would have fooled around too!' Bri shook her head and stayed focusing on the stage as the producer gave us yet another speach about the play! Jesse was up on stage with Emily and she smiled at him saying, 'Are you always going to be late? It's very rude, you know!' Jesse just glaired at her and then looked back at the director and producer! They were very harsh on him but I felt like they were giving him a second chance. (I sure hoped so...)

Chapter 4.

Jesse's pov.  
>So the producer was kinda harsh with me but I know he wont fire me from this play, becuase of who I am! Emily is stuck up big time and a perfectionist, at that! Once practice is over, I rush back to meet up with Scarlette, since i'm her ride. I kiss her cheeck and say, 'You ready baby?' She nods and the girl sitting next to her just looks at me funny. I look back at Scarlette and then she says, 'Jesse, this is Bri!' I finally look back at the girl and decide to stick out my hand for her to shake. She does and then I pull away, waiting for Scarlette to stand up! Finally she does and then takes hold of my hand. I grin at her so excited to have a girlfriend and a very pretty one, at that! We leave and I take her home. I walk her up to her condo, with her bag. She brings me inside for some lunch. We are cooking together and flirting. Then once it's ready, we sit down and eat. I keep gazing at my girl and she looks up from her plate with the most beautiful, smile and says, 'What is it?' I smirk and say, 'I love you!' She giggles and says it too. Then leans her head across the table, so I lean mine in and we kiss. (So romantic) After we eat, we are going over some of our lines together! Somehow we are just so hyper, we laugh and become quite silly, while we read our lines. Finally Scarlette lays her head on me. I grin super big and say, 'You tired babe?' Scarlette smirks and says, 'Well you did keep me up late!' I smirked, kissed her head and said, 'Sorry baby. I had to take you!' Scarlette faced up at me gazing into my eyes and then smirked agin, yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling up to me more! I rubbed her arm, kissed her head again and just let her sleep on me. Then I kinda leaned my head back some and almost slept too. I kept looking down at her though and seeing how sweet she was. It almost felt surreal to have a girlfriend who came from the same place as me and is doing the same career as me! I feel like we could be a good team! Almost a whole hour went by, before she sat up, looked around and said, 'How long did I sleep?' I smile at her, putting her hair behind her and said, 'Almost an hour.' She smirked and said, 'I'm really sorry, Jesse!' Then she layed back on me. I rubbed her shoulder and said, 'It's ok sweetie. Sleep as long as you need to.' Then she sighed and said, 'Well I don't wanna be rude to you.' I smirked and said, 'You aren't, trust me. You are beautiful to watch sleep!' Then she smiled up at me and gave me another kiss. We sat there abouter 10 minutes, before we ever got up and did things. Then I was going to go home but ofcourse something better happened and I was in her bed yet again. We weren't making love this time, though. We just layed and had a good talk. I didn't realize how long we talked and ended up telling each other alot that we wouldn't tell anyone us! We finally fell asleep and when we woke up, late again! I looked at my cell and jumped up, causing Scarlette to jump. I freaked so much and said, 'Oh God, Oh God! We are losing our jobs, it's 7:45!' Scarlette gasped and said, 'Good thing we didn't do anything last night. Don't shower, just brush ur teeth and colmb your hair!' I faced her weird and said, 'You serious? I don't stink?' Scarlette smirked and said, 'Nope, you are fine!' I shrugged and did what she said. She too, pulled her hair back and washed her face, not putting on anymore makeup. I actually thought she looked gorgeous! We drive off together again and hurried into the theater. The director faced me with a glair and said, 'It's about time you got here! I swear you don't start respecting the theater and getting her ontime, you will work this play for free!' I faced the ground, working my way to the stage. It was so frustraiting that I was so inlove with Scarlette and couldn't get enough sleep becuase I was up everynight with her. So I feel the practice goes well since we did go over our lines last night. I sit down by Scarlette and Bri, then put my arm around Scarlette. She smiles at me and whispers, 'You did a great job up there!' I smiled over at her so excited to be with her. Then after we watched some other people act, the practice was over and we were standing around talking. Bri was talking Scarlette's ear off, so we couldn't leave. Then the director asked to speak to me alone. I rushed over there, leaving Scarlette to talk with Bri. The director told me something I couldn't believe! He said, 'That young lady you come with every morning, isn't your sister, is she?' I shook my head no and said, 'No sir, my girlfriend, why?' He sighed and said, 'I understand when you are inlove but you have to take this play more seroiusly! Fooling around everynight and comming into practice late, is not acceptible here!' My eyes were huge and I said, 'How do you know i'm fooling around?' Then the director sighed again and said, 'A little birdy told me you two are sleeping together on a regular basis!' I shook my head defensive and said, 'Two nights sir. We've only known each other since the auditions!' The director wouldn't listen to me and said, 'Enless you wanna lose your part and your paycheck, you need to stop seeing this girl and spend more time with your co-star! It brings better publicity to the play and will help you to stay focused! Now I mean that!' I got upset and said, 'I thought you understood when people are inlove?' The director smirked and said, 'Yea, I do. Doesn't mean I actually care! I'm all about the ratings of my shows and the publicity. Either bring it to me or walk! No more descussing it either!' I faced the ground, holding back tears, watching the feet of the director walk away and then quickly turned my head up and behind me to see Scarlette. She smile and said, 'You ready hunny?' I nodded and said, 'Mhmm, lets go!' I took her hand in mine, heading to the car and so worried about what I have to tell her. I don't know what shes going to think and honestly, I'm dreading to lose her! (I may not have a choice though!)<p>

Chapter 5.

Scarlette's pov.  
>Jesse and I are riding back to my place and he's very quiet. I'm guessing hes tired from staying up late. So I just face out the window, quiet as well. We pull into my driveway and I turn to Jesse with a smile and said, 'You wanna come inside awhile? Get some lunch?' Jesse half grinned and said, 'sure sweetie.' So we get out of the car and head up to my place. Once we go in, Jesse just falls into my couch and pats it for me to sit next to him. I smirk and go over and fall down next to him. Right away, he wraps his arms around me and holds me. Then he sighs and says, 'Tell me more about your childhood in Manhatten!' I nod with a big smile and start talking. After awhile, I lay back on Jesse and can tell something is wrong. I lean up to kiss him and sigh. He looks me right in the eyes and looks so serious, like the last time we made love. I kissed him again and hoped we'd make love again. I didn't care about lunch anymore, I only cared about being with Jesse. So I sat up on my knees, hugging his neck and kissing passionately. I was trying to take it even deeper than that but Jesse moaned, tried pulling me off on him and said, 'B-baby-baby, please. I have to talk to you about something serious!' I frowned and stopped hugging him, to sit back on my feet. Then Jesse put my hair behind me, sighed and just looked at me down. I felt bad and said, 'What is wrong, hunny? Tell me!' Jesse stratched the back of his head and said, 'I don't wanna do this but the director is going make me!' I just looked at him funny and said, 'Do what?' Jesse stood up slowly, taking my hands to make me stand up with him! I did and he looked me right in the eyes and said, 'This time we are spending is too much and has got to stop!' I just looked at him confused and said, 'W-What?' Jesse shook his head looking frustraited and said, 'The Director says i'm spending way too much time with you and that its effecting my part in the play. He wants me to spend more time with Emily!' I faced the ground, not able to look up becuase what he was saying to me, made no sense! Did he not love me truely like he said he did? Jesse was trying to get me to face him and said, 'I don't want it to be this way but it's only durring the play, I promise! We'll still spend time on the weekands, i'll still call you when I can and i'm not completely breaking up with you. I faced him now with water in my eyes and said, 'If you really loved me, then you wouldn't be ok with this! Goodbye, Jesse!' I rushed off into my bedroom and left him alone. I couldn't cry infront of him yet. He knocked on my bedroom door and I guess I got somewhat angry so I yelled back and said, 'Bye, Jesse!' It was quiet awhile and before I knew it, I heard the front door slam. I cried harder after that, not sure how to feel or what to really think. Honestly, I didn't wanna show my face in the theater but I had to make money for my bills. So I fell asleep with no dinner and woke up early enough, I made sure I had a nice shower and breakfast. I get into the theater early. Bri walks in and sits by me. I don't smile and she says, 'Dear, whats wrong?' I shrug and say, 'Nothing, Jesse and I aren't together anymore.' Bri's eyes opened wide and she said, 'What? Why?' I sighed and said, 'I was keeping him from doing a good job at his part in this play. So hes going to be with Emily more.' Bri's mouth was still dropped and then I watched her glair up at Emily kind of evil. I looked at Bri scared and said, 'What is it?' Bri snapped out of it, faced me and said, 'Ooh sorry. Um, nothing. I'm sorry it happened that way. I'm sure he didn't mean it?' I shrugged and then heard the theater doors opened. I turned around and in came Jesse with his script, his sleeves rolled up, a scarf around his neck, his eyes were red and he walked past me with his head down, heading up to the stage. I just faced the groud myself and didn't bother to look up, the whole time he did the play. Accept, when the producer shouted, 'Have them go over the kissing scene now. I wanna know if they got what it takes!' I faced up quickly and bit my lip, holding back tears as Jesse and Emily shared their kissing scene passtionately. I faced Bri and said, 'Is that really in the script?' Bri faced me and said, 'Oh dear, yes i'm sorry.' I nodded and said, 'Thought so...' I just stayed facing the ground untill the rest of us had to go upfront and read our scripts. When the practice was over, Bri and I were walking towards the door. I heard my name being called and I turned around. Jesse was facing me but then faced Emily, as she called for him and had him to go with her instead. So I sighed and kept walking away with Bri. I looked up one las time as Emily held onto Jesse's hand, he just watched me leave. I went with Bri to lunch and then to her house, so I could have some comfort. She was a really good friend! I slept over and then next mornning we hurried to practice yet again. It wasn't easy since Jesse and Emily kept having to go over all the romantic scenes. I finally stood up and Bri faced up at me saying, 'Um, where are you going?' I sat back in my seat and said, 'This is too hard to watch!' Bri patted my hand, smiled and said, 'It's ok. You don't wanna lose your job, do ya?' I shook my head. Then I looked back up at the stage again and as Jesse said, 'For you, i'll climb this moutain that stands before me and i'll do it with my two, bare, hands!' I knew he was wanting me and I him but then again, I wasn't sure if he really loved me or not. So I just faced the ground, feeling Jesse still looking out to me as he spoke his lines and when I looked back up, he was now facing Emily again. So I rolled my eyes. When practice was over, I was very glad. I rushed to my car and then my phone started to ring. I looked down and Jesse was on the screen. I quickly pressed ignor and got in my car to drive home. Some christmas this turned out to be!<p>

Chapter 6.

Jesse's pov.  
>Now that i'm stuck with Emily, Scarlette is ignoring me. She wont answer my calls or text messages. I'm very depressed about it but have no choice. Emily and I had to do a photo shoot together and then a special appearence on a red carpet event, to represent the play! (talk about hurtful) We walk down the red carpet and one of the photographers says, 'Show us how your kissing scene is going to look!' Right away, Emily grabbed my face and pressed her lips against mine, kissing me passionately. Her breath was minty, fresh. I still wasn't inlove with her. I wanted scarlette more than anything, right now. Not long after the red carpet, we were all headed to a open bar, to celebrate, since openning night was not far off. Christmas was only two weeks away as well and I hate that I already told my mother, I was bringing Scarlette home with me. Looks like now, I wont be bringing anyone! So while we sit at the bar, i'm doing alot of thinking. Emily pulls me out of my thinking by saying, 'They want us to look over there!' I popped up my head and Emily pulled me into her arm and smiled, causing me to smile as the camera flashed. Then we pulled away and I went back to my frown. I was not happy with any of this. So I kept on asking for more to drink. Music played and everyone laughed and bragged on the director, his two main people and his play, ofcourse. I went alonng with it, trying to keep my job. I missed Scarlette though, so I sent her another text! She still wasn't replying though. Emily grabbed me and said, 'Put that stupid cellphone down and lets dance!' I sighed, setting it down and Emily drug me to the floor. We danced and got somewhat crazy with it. Not that I was enjoying Emily, yet the alcohol was starting to get to me and I was starting to let lose. By the end of the night, I was riding home in the limo with Emily and making out with her fast. She got up on my lap, with a moan and then went to button my shirt. I was slightly tipsy, yet I still had enough brains to know what was going on. I couldn't cheat on my Scarlette. I loved her too much! So quickly I rolled Emily off of me. She fell back on the seat, more drunk than me, laughing and said, 'God, you play rough! I can't wait to get you in the sack!' I sighed and said, 'Not tonight, Emily.' She pouted and said, 'But I wanna play with you! You are so much fun!' While she giggled out of controll, she leaped back up next to me and was kissing down my neck. I held her waist with a sigh and let her but wasn't excited about it. Then I could see her wearing down. So I decided I could wear her out completely. I played along and kissed her again, very fast! We tossed and turned all over the limo, kissing and rubbing each other everywhere. Then she sat back on the seat with a heavy sigh and just sat there with a grin. I smirked and said, 'Am I tiring you out?' Emily hald nodded and said, 'Yes, you animal! I guess the jungle is wild, after all!' I just shook my head, not impressed with her and saw her starting to sleep on me. I let her and when we got back to her place, I took her up to bed and got her to sleep. Then she said, 'Will you sleep with me?' I sighed and said, 'Are you closing your eyes back?' Emily nodded and turned to her side. I sighed so frustraited and thought to myelf, 'eh, what the hell...' So I kicked off my choose and climed under her covers, facing away from her. Right away, she giggled again and hugged up to me. I blew out more frustraited air and then looked down at her, to see her eyes closed again. I smiled, hoping she stays that way. Then I closed my eyes as well. Come next mornning, my phone was ringing. I was trying to raise up to get it and couldn't, becuase Emily was ontop of me. I fought with all my might, till I got her off of me. Then I rushed to my phone and saw I had a missed call from Scarlette! I smiled big and quickly called her back. When she answered she said, 'Where are you?' I sighed and said, 'Why? How are you?' Scarlette sighed and said, 'Well you wont answer your front door!' I whispered to myself, 'sh*t' and she said, 'what was that?' I sighed and said, 'Look, baby, last night was the red carpet event and Emily was very drunk, so I made sure she got home ok and I was kinda drunk myself, very tired, so I just slept here instead.' Scarlette was quiet at first and I said, 'Baby, you ok?' Then I hear a click and shes hung up on me! I freak and try to call her back but its going straight to voicemail! I'm about to cry when Emily touches my shoulder and says, 'Who was that?' I face her and say, 'Nobody, um, I have to go now. ok?' Emily nodded and said, 'Thank you for last night, tiger!' I frown at her and say, 'You are welcome? It's not like we did anything...' Emily smirked and said, 'Everybody else doesn't know that!' I got very angry and said, 'You wouldn't...' Emily smirked and said, 'See you at the theater, buh-bye!' I can't believe her and glair at her, as she walks into her bathroom shutting her door. I rush out the front door and call for a cab. Then I head home, still trying to get a hold of Scarlette and explain myself. Its not easy, when she thinks I slept with Emily. She still wont answer me anyhow. So I rush to the theater actually early and see Scarlette sitting with Bri again. I smile big and sit down next to her. She doesn't even turn around. I rub her back gently and say, 'Hey, sweetie?' She still doesn't turn around and continues to talk with Bri. I get upset and say, 'Fine, if you wont talk to me but I didn't do anything last night. I miss you baby!' She still doesn't turn around, so I hit my script, rolled up, on the chair infront if me and then stand up quickly, to walk up to the stage. The director pats my shoulder and says, 'Great party last night, Jesse! I wont tell you who I went home with but I will say she was a 10! haha' I sighed and just stood there waiting. Emily showed up and we proceeded with the practice. It wasn't too bad but I still wanted Scarlette. I look out to see her sitting but she wont face up at me. She would be facing her cellphone. Then when things were over, I was trying to make my way over to Scarlette but Emily caught me and said, 'Come on, we have to meet some reporters!' Durring this interview with the reporters, I finally realized Emily was using me for the fame and glory. I allowed it and played along, feeling I didn't wanna lose my job or pay check. However, I still wanted Scarlette! Maybe I should, quit this all. The more I thought about it, the more worried I became.<p>

Scarlette's pov.  
>clearly Jesse keeps trying to contact me but when I contact him, hes with Emily. I feel like hes wanting two lovers and i'm not willing to be another lover of his. I want to be his one and only or be nothing at all! Bri has stuck by me and been so good to me. We are at the theater and all these girls are talking. I go up to the crowd, tap Bri and say, 'Whats all the talk about, girl?' Bri smirks and says, 'Emily and Jesse got super drunk the other night and Emily said he was a tiger!' I just faced the ground after she said that, wondering why she would say that to me. Then all the ohter girls stopped to glair at me and I faced up saying, 'W-What?' Then the one girl, name Stephanie, said, 'You've been with him too, right?' I glaired back, not wanting to say. Then the girl said, 'Was he really a tiger?' I finally sighed and said, 'No, he's the perfect gentleman. Besides, its my business. I don't have to tell you!' Then as I walked off, I heared some of the girls, meowing like cats, as if to say, 'I was being catty.' Well honestly, they didn't know I felt or how hurt I was. I turned back to see if Bri was standing up for me and instead, she was gabbing away with Emily. I thought that was quite, odd! (Didn't think they were friends) Well the practice got started and Jesse showed up, front and center on stage. He smiled at me and ofcourse I turned away, not facing him it was just too hard. Then when I got the nerve to turn back and face him, he was talking to Emily. Standing way too close with her, for my own liking. I gulped and started to feel a headache comming on me. Right away I faced Bri and said, 'You think I know my lines pretty good?' Bri shruged and said, 'I guess, why?' I sighed and said, 'Tell the director i'm going home ill. Thanks bye!' I jumped up and ran out of the theater, feeling like Jesse was watching me. If he was or wasn't, I didn't know but I knew I wanted to get away from it all. So I drove home and layed down. 45 minutes later, my cell buzzes. I get a text from Jesse saying, 'Why are you ill? Can I come bring you some soup?' I smirked and had trouble deciding if I should even reply. Finally I did and said, 'Will soup help me?' Jesse didn't reply and I thought maybe he was mad at me. So I go into my kitchen and start searching for wine, now seeing i'm all out. That ticks me off! As I go back to my couch, someone is knocking on my door. I sigh in frustraition and without even looking, I swing open the door. Jesse stands there with a white, paper bag, saying, 'I didn't have time to actually cook you soup, so I just went through the drive thru!' I smirked and said, 'It's fine. Come on in.' Jesse came in and sat the bag down. Then he just stood there, facing his phone. I glaired at him and said, 'Emily?' Jesse looked back up at me and just frowned. I sighed and said, 'Well?' Then he sighed too and said, 'Yea, kinda is.' I rubbed the temples of my head and said, 'Thanks for the soup but that isn't going to do anything.' Jesse finally put his phone in his pocket and said, 'Well what do you want from me? You never return my calls, you wont make any kind of contact with me. I see you everday and haven't talked with you in weeks!' I got really upset and said, 'How can I, when your hands are tied up around Emily's waiste?' Jesse defended himself by saying, 'I told you it was for the play! Trust me, I can't stand the girl! She's all over me!' I started to cry and said, 'I wanna quit the stupid play! It's all a bunch popularity and its a big gossip room! Not to mention, everyone thinks you and Emily have been messing around and I just may believe them!' Jesse's mouth dropped and he said, 'W-wha, No no no! We have never messed around!' I bit my lip and then said, 'Tell it to my *ss, Jesse!' Then I rushed back into my room again, slamming my door and crying on my bed, in disbelief. Jesse soon slammed the front door like before and like before, I cried so much harder. I was so heart broken that I trusted him and slept with him after only having 4 dates with him! Evetually I did get hungary, so I went out and looked in the white bag. There was a small, white container, with soup in it and on the lid was written, 'Feel better. Love u, Jesse. xo' I sighed and took the soup out of the bag and got a spoon for it. Then I sat up on my counter and ate the soup. Still sniffling and wondering if Jesse and I will ever get back together.<p>

Chapter 7.

Jesse's pov.  
>The next day i'm in the theater standing next to Emily on stage, as she powders up her nose and cheecks. I keep watching the theater doors, hoping Scarlette comes in feeling better. The doors keep swinging open and everytime it's somebody else. Finally the doors open again and at first i'm let down again only seeing Bri but my head jots back up as I see Scarlette slowly behind her with her script and purse. She looks so beautiful as ever. I'm so lost in a gaze at her and right as she starts to notice my glair at her, the director rushes on stage snapping me out of it so we can start. We're doing my lines and right in the middle of it all, Emily faces the director and says, 'I'm still not confident with our romance scene. I feel we should practice over it one more time.' Both the producer and director smile at her and say, 'Very well, go over it one last time.' I sigh and get one more glance at Scarlette. She isn't even facing the stage, shes just looking at the ground. Its hard to see and then as I face back at Emily, shes all smile. I slowly close my eyes and get myself ready for the kiss. Emily leans in and we start our scene. I'll be happy when this is all over and hopefully, Scarlette will take me back. I miss her so badly. Finally we finish our scene and everyone claps for us. Everyone accept Scarlette who is still facing the ground. I feel awful and want so bad to go hold her. Emily pulls on my arms and whispers to me, 'Your acting is phenomenal!' I smirk and just ignor her, cuz I know what she wants from me. When its on to the next scene, I have to sit down with Emily, while Scarlette, Bri, Stephanie and rodney, all do their scene. I'm all eyes on Scarlette becuase I think shes cute and is super talented. Emily acts like we are together, as she starts to rub my back. I hate it and nudge her off of me! She smirks and goes right back to it. I sigh with frustraition and luckily Scarlette saw the whole thing. I grinned at her feeling shy and she actually looks away shy as well. I'm not sure why we are shy though, considering we've already slept together twice. Suddenly I get flash backs of it all and have to stop myself before I get excited in my chair. Practice ends and I stand up quickly to go after Scarlette but the producer stands up infront of me and says, 'Jesse, I need to talk with you about what a wonderful job you are doing. Not to mention the publicity is sky high, thanks to you now dating Emily.' I faced the ground and could see all the feet leaving past me. One set of those feet were deffently Scarlette's. I was so upset. Then as I looked back up at the producer trying to smile and hold back tears, he patted my shoulder and said, 'This weekand is a big get together at my place. You make sure you bring Emily as your date.' I nodded but I wasn't happy with it whatsoever. Emily finally stood up by me, smiled and said, 'I'm ready to go. I'm starving! Will you take me to lunch?' I first turned back to face the theater doors, watching Scarlette leave with Bri. I wanted so bad to go with her instead. Thinking about the past of making love to her, she was the best lover I ever had. I really want her back!' Emily snaps me out of things though and says, 'Come on! Lets go!' I sigh and slowly help her put her jacket on, then walk with her to leave. I'm only doing it for the play but i'm not ever going to do this again for her. Once this play is over, i'm going to lose all memmorie or knowledge of this woman and i'm deffently getting Scarlette back! She's everything to me and I want her as my girl!<p>

Scarlette's pov.  
>It's the weekand and the producer is having a big bash at his house. I don't wanna go since I don't have a date but what choice do they give me and Bri ends up talking me into it. She too doesn't have a date so we kind of go together. We look like lesbians but at this point, who cares. We show up and to avoid any real conversation i'd have to make with any girls there, I just go straight to the food and then sit in a chair. Bri follows me doing the same and then when I thought I was clear, everyone went wild and took lots of pictures as Jesse and Emily walked in together. He was all handsome in a suit and Emily in a sparkly, blue, gown. Long to her ankles almost, with a long slit on the side. Her hair all curly to one side and her stilettoes as high or higher than the size of a pencle. Jesse didn't look too upset that he was walking in with her. I wouldn't even be suprised if he was going to do her later on tonight. I just faced away from him and faced my plate. Bri krept grabbing my shoulder so I faced her and said, 'What?' She smiled at me and said, 'More scouts are here! Baby you ever wanna make it to the top, you have to kiss up to them!' Right away we saw Emily kissing the cheeck of one of the scouts, giving them a small hug and flirting with them and with Jesse. He too was talking and laughing. I rolled my eyes and got up to walk into the bathroom. I felt like I was getting sick. Bri sat me back down and told me I would be fine. She promised me I was acting out of line. I'm not sure how that was but I just went along with her. Soon as Emily and Jesse came more into the house towards the open kitchen area where Bri and I were. I took a deep breath and sure enough we finally caught eyes. Jesse just kept his eyes on me in my little, black, dress. I've worn this before and I guess he remembered it becuase he wouldn't stop looking me up and down. I got nervous and stood up again. Bri grabbed my arm sitting me back down. I whispered in her ear and said, 'Bri, what the hell? You want me to suffer while he drools over me?' Bri smirked and said, 'Yea the man is filling up his plate up with drool.' I sighed and said, 'What about Emily?' We both looked back over their way again and sure enough Emily was keeping her hands near Jesse's belt. It was obvious what she was after. I sighed heavy and faced my legs. I ran over my dress on my lap to fix a wrinke on it. Then I could still feel Jesse watching me so I quickly peaked up my eyes till they met his. He was so smooth and gorgeous. It was hard to fight how I felt. I faced Bri and whispered in her ear, 'He wont stop! God it's killing me!' Bri patted my lap and said, 'Relax, if he wants you, he'll have you before the nights over.' I bit my lip trying not to seem nervous or scared but I was. Emily and Jesse had filled up their plates, their drinks and both sat in chairs diagonally across from me. Why he had to choose for them to sit there, made me upset. I didn't wanna see them but Jesse wouldn't take his eyes off me. Play this song durring the rest of this story for the full effect: .comwatch?v=l0lPEOu5HgM thank you

Finally he smiled at me and it shot me in the heart. I couldn't resist and smiled back but to hide myself, I tucked a piece of my hair behind my hair and giggled now shying away to face in the other direction. I could sense Jesse giggling too. It was obsolutly driving me insane. We wanted each other but he wouldn't leave Emily's side and I wouldn't go to him either so we were stuck apart. It was so hard to deal with but honestly if he loves me so much, he wouldn't put up with Emily and leave her and the play for me but this play must be more important for him. I finally made Bri take me home becuase I was too upset to watch him just sit there and not make moves with me accept glair at me and smile at me. Once I was home, I cried myself to sleep. I missed him and I missed making love with him. I assumed by this time, Emily and him were making love. I hope he enjoyed it becuase he'll never get it with me again!

Jesse's pov. After the big party and all the publicity I gave, I wanted so bad to be with Scarlette. I set on my couch in my living room just wondering what she was doing. Finally I couldn't take it and got out my cell. I took a deep breath and wanted so bad to call her but I couldn't seem to dial the numbers. Though I really wanted to talk with her and tell her how much I love her and want her back. Finally I dialed and as her phone rang, I begged and begged for her to answer. I begged to the point I didn't even know she said hi. I finally snapped out of it and said, 'Oh, hey scarlette!' She sighed and said, 'Um, whats up?' I smiled and said, 'Just thinking about you. You looked amazing tonight!' She giggled and said, 'God, shut up. You were so turned on by Emily.' I shook my head and said, 'Well she would like to think that but honestly I think she looked drabbed.' Scarlette giggled more and said, 'Drabbed? Nice use of wording.' I smiled and said, 'Baby, I want you back!' She was silent for awhile and I got scared. Finally I spoke up and said, 'You there?' She sounded upset and said, 'I can't take you back. sorry. You've hurt me too bad Jesse!' Then she hung up before I could say anything else. I hated myself so bad and tossed my cell across on the couch and then layed back, not sure what I could do now. I don't wanna live without her but i'm not sure what else I can do. Maybe after this play is over next weekand, we can put this all behind us and move on together. (Dear God, I hope we do!)

Chapter 8.

Scarlette's pov.  
>The rest of the weekand, I thought about Jesse calling and asking me back. As much as I wanted back with him, I was concerned that if he ever did another play with another co-star, he'd end up the way he is now. I can't go through this again, if his job is more important! Monday marks the last week of practice. The stage is almost finished and our costumes are being tried on. We do a dress rehersal, without makeup first but then by wednesday two days before our play, we do a full dress rehersal with makeup and everything. As i'm heading home afterwards, Jesse happens to see me in the parkinglot. He smiles at me and I was thinking he was going to come my way but he just waved really cute at me and then got in his car to leave. That threw me off guard and I shyly waved back. Then Jesse drove off away from me. I stood there wishing I could be with him. He is a wonderful actor and man. Truely sweet and handsome. I sighed heavy, got into my car as well and drove on home. That night I cried myself to sleep again becuase one, I was super nervous for the play and two, I missed Jesse. I happened to be looking at the pictures on my cell I found a few old ones we had taken when we were in practice. I can't believe all our parctices are over and after tomarrow is our openning night! Not only am I amazed how fast time has went, I can't believe durring this time i've already been in and out of a relationship. I'm not use to starting and ending romance this fast. With Jesse, I couldn't help but to start it. He made me crazy! I kinda wish I never made love to him becuase I had gotten so attached to him but he gave me no choice. He swept me off of my feet in such a way, no other man has done that or even tried to do that. Thinking about Jesse calling me last weekand to get me back, made me regret not taking him back. Right now I could be in his arms, most likely making love again. I have to take him back this weekand! There's no way getting around it. Come the night of the premiere, there is so many celebs on the red carpet to see this play. I'm in the girl's dressing room getting my makeup applied by the makeup artist. Bri is already into costume and soon Emily comes in wearing a robe, her hair and makeup is already done and shes looking for her cigarette lighter. Bri faces her odd and says, 'You nervous?' Emily gets frustraited and says, 'I'm so angry right now!' Bri's eyes get big, making me kind of smirk. Then Emily gets frustriated and says, 'I don't wanna talk about it. Tonight is going to change, after all the tension and energy we throw on stage.' Bri just glaired at her weird, smirked and said, 'You really think Jesse is going to sleep with you just becuase of the energy and sweat from being on stage?' Emily just ignored her and was leaving off quick. I sighed now feeling upset but Bri faced me with a smile and said, 'She's a ****. We use to be friends but when I realized she was a manipulator, I stopped hanging out with her. She pretty much has set up the whole idea Jesse would focus better being with her, just becuase shes wanted to sleep with him. He wont do it though becuase he's inlove with you. You wont see that though, most likely becuase you've got your heart broken before and you assume hes another one of those men. He's not!' I couldn't believe everything comming out of Bri's mouth and I said, 'Why are you just now telling me this?' Bri shrugged and said, 'Seemed like the perfect time to tell you!' I couldn't believe it and wanted so bad to run into Jesse's arms. I faced Bri again and said, 'What are your plans for christmas again?' Bri smiled and said, 'I'm going back to Washington. You?' I smiled and said, 'I think i'm going back to Manhatten!' Bri smiled and said, 'Awesome. We'll spend time soon as you get back then. How long you will be gone, maybe a week?' I was lost in my thoughts of marrying Jesse and said, 'Oh um, i'll call you.' Bri just glaired at me wondering if I was going to be ok. Soon as I got my makeup done, I didn't even put my costume on yet. I ran out in my jeans and tee, trying to talk to Jesse. I rushed to his dressing room and right as I went to knock on his room, Emily happened to come infront of me and said, 'Move it!' She went into Jesse's room and shut the door tight. I got worried why she went in there. Were they sharing a dressing room? What was going on? I got panicked and tried to listen to see what they were doing but it was super quiet. So I started to rush off upset not sure what to think about Jesse and as I hurried down the hall I bumped right into him! He smiled and said, 'Hey sorry. You ok?' I smiled and said, 'I thought you were in your dressing room!' Jesse just looked at me odd and said, 'What? No I just came from the bathroom. Scarlette you look scared. Whats wrong?' I giggled to myself and said softly, 'I'm just an ediot!' Jesse glaired at me some more and said, 'What was that? You're acting strange!' I shook my head and said, 'Why is Emily in your dressing room?' Jesse looked up towards his dressing room door and then back at me and said, 'Ugh, she wont leave me alone. I swear if I wasn't getting paid to be nice to her, i'd push her off a cliff!' My eyes were widen at him and then he smiled at me and said, 'You better get your costume on! It's only 1 hour till show time and we haven't even had our cast meeting yet.' I nodded with a sigh and said, 'I'll see you later Jesse.' He continued to smile at me and said, 'See you soon Scarlette.' Then he walked on into his dressing room. I walked on back to the girl's and got my costume on. Soon it were all into the meeting room with the cast as the director bid us luck, threw out some last minute pointers and told us how proud he was to have us as his cast. I kept catching eye contact with Jesse. He was all smile at me too. I kept showing off my smile as well, thinking and hoping that after this play tonight, we can possibly reunite and make love once again. The play starts, the curtains open and Jesse is on the stage. I'm lit up seeing how amazing he is on stage. He lights up the enitre stage! It al goes well, even the parts when i'm on stage, I feel confident with myself. By the end of the night i'm already out of my costume and i'm knocking on Jesse's dressing room door. Theres no asnwer, so I peak into his room. It's dark and messy. No Jesse to be found. So as I turn around, Bri smiles at me standing there and says, 'Looking for Jesse?' I nod and she says, 'Well hes in an important interview with Emily right now. I'll don't think he'll be free again this after this weekand. I sigh and say, 'How do you know this?' Bri smirks and says, 'I talk to Emily still, duh!' I get frustraited and watch her walk off. I thought she said earlier they weren't friends anymore? Maybe she lied too?' Then I wrote Jesse a letter about how I feel and stuck it ontop of his duffle bag. I left on home and got a good night sleep, since we were doing this play again one more time the next night. Since I told Jesse I wanted him back and asked to him take me back to manhatten with him, I thought i'd get a call from him but I haven't gotten anything. All the way untill the end of the play, still no contact. I'm really hurt.<p>

Chapter 9.

Jesse's pov.  
>I can't believe how much Scarlette and I kept smiling at each other last night but shes still not talking to me. I'm very upset. Emily still keeps comming into my dressing room, like we're together. I can't wait to leave her and head back to manhatten! It's the end of our last night for the play and i'm doing yet another interview. Emily is standing next to me, with her arm drapped around my waste. She keeps giggling and pressing her face into my arm to laugh. Each time she does that, she squeezed my waste a little tighter. I just blew her off and soon as the interview was over, I ditched her to go get my stuff out of my dressing room, head home and back for manhatten. I miss Scarlette but I assume shes done with me for good. I'm dreading to get to my family in new york without the girl I told them I was bringing. They are going to think i'm a jerk. As i'm almost done packing, I pick up my cell again and get close to dialing Scarlette to ask her one more time to go to new york with me but I can't seem to do it. I know I can't force her if she doesn't want me in her life. So I put down my cell on my bed and continue to pack. Once i'm finished packing, I get ready for bed and force myself to sleep. I still can feel everything I felt when I made love to Scarlette in this bed. She was driving me crazy in my head! I kept trying to ignor it. Eventually I got myself to sleep.<p>

Scarlette's pov.  
>I'm still so hurt Jesse has not contacted me about my letter. Did he no longer love me? I was on the phone with Bri trying to figure it all out since mysteriously she knew more about the situation than I wanted her to know. Appearently she tells Emily everything and vise versa. Finally I can't take it and let her go, so I can cry myself to sleep. Then as I continue to view the photos Jesse and I took on my cell, I realize I need to chase after him. I can't let him go to New York without me! We're not only perfect for each other, hes the best lover i've ever been with. I'm dying to make love to him again. How romantic would it be to make love in new york infront of the fire place while manhatten has its normal snow storms! I quickly pack and get all ready for bed. I'm certain to catch him intime and make him take me with him! Besides, I wanna meet his family and hopefully they'll like me enough, they will talk Jesse into marrying me! I'd love to be 'Mrs. McCartney!' Hes just so wonderful, I really wanna spend the rest of my life with him!<p>

Jesse's pov.  
>I wake up the next day, eat breakfast and do my normal work out. I tried to even jog outside but it was freezing cold! It's never this cold in L.A but it was so cold, I was feeling like I already arrived in New York. I turn on the news on my tv and they are talking about possible weather change for L.A! I thought to myself how weird it would be if it snowed but thats impossible. It would never happen here! I get all cleaned up from working out and then do some last minute stuff around my place before I leave back to N.Y! I call my mother to make sure everything is ready for me. She's excited and she's even more excited to meet my girlfriend! Arg, I don't have the guts to tell her over the phone that i'm not bringing home a girlfriend! I assume she'll find out the hard way in person. I feel really bad for lying to my mom but she was so excited for me, I hated to crush her! I want her to be proud of me! Finally i'm ready to leave for the airport. I call up my taxi to double check hes still picking me up. I get my jacket on, a scarf and I push my suitcase and carrying on bag to the door. Then I lock everything up and turn everything off. Soon i'm on my way and my taxi is showing up for me to get in.<p>

Chapter 10.

Scarlette's pov.  
>I've gotten all ready, got my bags and drove to Jesse's place. Soon as I pull up, I see a taxi infront of his house. I freak out and rush out of my car to stop him! The wind is blowing heavy. I'm yelling out saying, 'Jesse stop!' He's in the taxi and shutting the door. I'm screamming at the top of my lungs for him to wait, while rushing towards the taxi. I'm starting to reach it and he happens to turn around in the taxi and see me. I'm almost in tears still screamming, 'Wait! Please take me back to manhatten with you! I stop to catch my breath and soon Jesse must have told the taxi driver to stop cuz the taxi came to a compelte hault and I rushed around to the window. Jesse saw me and how I was freaking out. He quickly got out of the taxi to come up to me and said, 'Scarlette, whats wrong?' I was crying like a baby now and said with a sniff, 'Don't go back home without me! I love you!' Jesse just gazed at my face all over and smiled saying, 'What?' We embraced each other in a hug and I said, 'I wanna go with you!' Jesse lit up and said, 'You do?' I nodded quickly and said still freaking out, 'Yes I wanna go back home, meet your family, make love to you infront of the fireplace! I wanna take your last name and start a family with you! Jesse i'm inlove with you! You're perfect for me!' Jesse looked so shocked and just kept smiling at me. Then he quickly pressed his lips into mine and began to kiss me. We kissed passionately awhile and then as we let go, Jesse smirked and said, 'What changed your mind?' I looked his face all over confused why he didn't read my letter. So I pulled away from him and said, 'You never read my letter?' Jesse raised up one eyebrow at me and said, 'What letter?' I sighed and said, 'Well Friday night I wrote you a letter telling you I wanted to be with you and left in ontop of your duffle bag! I guess you didn't know it was there.' Jesse still looked at me strange and said, 'No babe i'm sorry, there was no letter on my bag. Oh...' I now faced him off and said, 'Oh?' Jesse sighed and said, 'Emily must have gotten it. Ugh, she was the most annoying person!' I smirked and said, 'Well its ok.' Jesse smiled at me and said, 'I'm so glad you stopped me before I left to the airport. The only problem is, I don't have you a plane ticket.' Right away I show him my ticked out of my jacket pocket. He smiled big, kissed my forehead and said, 'Lets go!' He helped me get my bags and we packed in the taxi to head to the airport. As we were riding to the airport, sure as we were together again, it started to snow! At first we didn't notice it but soon Jesse's eyes were huge and he said out loud, 'Oh my God Scarlette, it's snowing! It's really snowing in L.A!' I focused more outside and said back, 'Oh wow it is! Thats crazy!' Jesse smiled at me and said, 'I guess christmas wishes do come true!' I grinned and said, 'Oh they do?' Jesse nodded and leaned into me to kiss me again. It was so magical, I wasn't sure what to do with myself!<p>

Jesse's pov. I'm so excited that I wont be letting my mom down after all. Scarlette is amazing, not to mention its really snowing here in L.A! No one can believe it either. It's super crazy! We board our plane, fly to N.Y and then off to my old house in Manhatten where all my family is awaiting to see me. I'm telling Scarlette all about them the whole ride to the house. We pull up, we both take a deep breath and then I help carry our bags to the house. I open the door and soon as I step in, I can hear voices in the dinning room. I smile big and yell, 'I'm home and I brought a special present!' Right away, my mom charges out to me and runs to hug me saying, 'Hey baby! Ooh I missed you so much!' Then she faces Scarlette and says, 'Are you the special present?' I kiss Scarlette's cheeck big and say, 'Mom this is Scarlette. She too grew up right here in Manhatten!' My mom smiled and said, 'Oh thats nice. Welcome home too!' Scarlette smiled so pretty and said, 'Thank you. I'm so glad to be back in this area. So many childhood memmories.' I was just gazing at her so inlove. Then my mom helped us get situated in which rooms we would stay in and allowed us to clean up for dinner. By the end of the night, after having a wonderful dinner and getting all these compliments from family members saying how much they like Scarlette, I share wine with her as we small talk infront of my fireplace. It's so warm and romantic. Just as I fantasized before, I couldn't hold back and managed to kiss Scarlette passionately. She smiled as we let go of our kiss, sighed and I said, 'Whats wrong?' She smirked and said, 'Um, i'm not rushing to have a family with you or spend my life with you but i've been kind of fantasizing all day about us infront of a fireplace.' I lit up and said, 'Me too.' Scarlette giggled and soon I layed her back on the floor right infront of the fireplace gate. She smiled up at me and said, 'This is the best christmas ever!' I nodded and said, 'Ho ho ho!' Scarlette slapped my shoulder with another cute giggle and said, 'Stop it! You're just as naughty!' I loved the words out of her mouth and ofcourse I had my way with her right where we were. It was the most romantic, heated, thing I ever did! When it was all done, the fire was almost dead and we were in robes sitting on the couch and chatting more. We whispered back in forth how much we loved each other and how good it felt to make love infront of the fireplace. Soon I was back to kissing on Scarlette's neck and then carried her to bed. I know my mom had seperate rooms for us but I didn't want that. I wanted to snuggle Scarlette up. Come Christmas mornning, I have a small, special, box under the tree for Scarlette. I hope if she likes the gift, that she will say yes to me! I'm ready to spend my life with her and no one else! She may have not got the main role in theater but shes deffently got the main role in my heart!

THE END! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
